


Ground Meets Sky

by NotADiamond



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor Mechanic Brotp, F/F, F/M, Lap Dances, M/M, Multi, Pike is Drumpf, Raven is only like 15 years younger than Abby here, Strippers & Strip Clubs, referenced clexa, strip club au, the chillest strip club in existence, there will be some harrassment and a minor fight later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotADiamond/pseuds/NotADiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 3 years of running a successful all gender strip club/bar and restaurant combination, Abby and Raven make a bet on Clarke's relationship status. Meanwhile, Monty Green needs a pick-me-up when he comes across a male stripper keen on making him feel comfortable. Lapdances are gonna happen yall, and not just for Monty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's Gonna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> All my ideas come to me at 2 am so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“I bet you $50 they hook up within the week.” Without fail Raven never seemed to stop surprising Abby. They had been running this club together for over 3 years and known each other nearly a decade, but although she is hesitant to admit it, the younger woman’s bold statements still kept Abby entertained.

“Raven, I don’t ask for much, but could you possibly not try to place bets with me on my daughter’s sex life?” Raven stepped out from her place behind the bar rolling her eyes.

“Yes, ma’am,” she breathed out with a laugh, “but you’re the one taking it that literally. I’m just saying Clarke and Anya’s sister are totally a thing. I give it a week at most until it’s official.”

Abby gave an eye roll of her own before continuing her opening process for the night. “Lexa is a nice girl and everything, but after that whole fiasco with Finn and the resulting rebound flings, she told me she isn’t ready to get into anything serious.” Abby took one look at her friend’s smug face and immediately added, “I’m not putting money on it.”

“What about something else then?” Anya, the partners’ oldest dancer and bartender, clocked in on the screen behind them.

“What would you suggest we wager?” Raven was having far too much fun for the beginning of the night, at least in Abby’s opinion.

Anya put her finger to her chin in mock contemplation, “I mean, I’m just spit-balling here but, whoever loses could always give the winner a lap dance.” With that, Anya succeeded in watering the seed of mischief Raven had planted, as usual. After much persistence by Raven and resistance by Abby, an hour later Abby shook on the deal. Both were confident they would not be the one dancing by the end of the week, but with the bet in place the two continued making sure their customers were satisfied.

Most people in the area had at least heard of the place called Ground Meets Sky, a night club, strip club, and restaurant mixed in one owned by a former doctor and a former mechanic. It was a fairly large establishment with around 9 square tables located in the very front, a lounge area full of couches encircling the bar in the center, and a dance floor in the far back. The lighting was dim, as is expected, but brightened with subtle yellow and red lights around the whole area. Most of the décor was simple, standing plants and some fancy looking fruit bowls scattered about. The place was comfortable and always as lively as its owners.

The fun continued upstairs where the reds and browns gave way to blue with black and silver accents. There was another lounge area on the upper level with doors leading to private rooms around the perimeter. This was where Monty and his friends were heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting a fic, or anything I've written really. It's just for fun, but comments, critiques, and suggestions are appreciated and encouraged! The next chapter is a lot longer, plus Harper is in it so yall should keep reading...


	2. Up the Stairs

“Guys, I’ve never been to a place like this, I’m really fine just staying downstairs where there’s less people trying to sell themselves to me.” Monty was trying to get in one last plea to get out of his friends’ master plan to get him out of his slump.

Bellamy grabbed his friend by the shoulders and looked him in his eyes, “Monty, you’ve been moping around for weeks. I know leaving Jasper was hard, but you deserve better. You deserve to have some hot guy throwing himself at you. Get you out of your own head.”

“Bellamy is right and you know it. Just let go. Have some fun. Really, Mon, all the dancers are super awesome on top of being insanely hot.” Octavia comforted him, though his hands still didn’t stop fidgeting. She felt for the guy, but she also knew he needed to let loose and forget, even for just a night.

As they got to the top of the stair case, Monty was already surprised. He imagined platforms all around with naked women and men in banana hammocks on poles. Instead there was a group of people, all pretty scantily dressed but nonetheless, simply talking to each other, laughing, like it was just another college kick back.

“Well hi, first customers of the night! How are you guys doing?” A blonde woman in a very small pair of high-waisted shorts and a basically see-through tank top rose to greet the three.

“Harper, right?” Bellamy asked.

The woman feigned a surprised blush, “Why, what a gentleman, you remembered little ol’ me?” They all laughed, enjoying the girl’s theatrics. The other dancers were the only ones that knew this was all an extra performance. With them she was sarcastic and simple, but with customers, she put on the show of a lifetime every night. “You wanna see Anya though don’t you?”

Bellamy brushed his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck as he nodded. He gave Monty a handful of cash before telling him to have fun and looked towards Harper again. Before he could ask where she was, Anya appeared from a room in the back. Bellamy smiled at her as she made her way across the room to him. She was swaggering towards him, hips swaying side to side in her fitted cargo pants, stomach muscles gliding under her exposed skin thanks to her only top being a black bandeau.

Monty laughed as he watched Octavia smack her brother in the jaw and tell him to stop drooling all over himself. Anya excused the two of them and then led Bellamy to the back room, telling him something about a new pole move she wanted to show him.

Before he knew it, Monty was watching Octavia settle in with the ripped, tattooed guy on the far couch. Catching his eye, she nodded in the direction of a dark man in a beanie to Monty’s right, refusing to take his eyes from the prospective client.

Monty met the man’s stare and swallowed hard. He immediately became very interested in his shoes and wished he had brought a drink up with him. The next time he looked up, Octavia was giving him a thumbs up as she entered a room with her man, and a very beautiful woman was walking towards him and the other man, who was now right next to him.

“Hi,” that was about all the poor guy could muster being placed between, a smiling, shirtless male model and a bombshell in a tight red dress that probably cost more than his left kidney.

“Hi,” the woman said as another man came up the stairs, grabbing her attention suddenly.

“Becca, my girl, come here.” The man was clearly tipsy, but seemed to be familiar with the woman.

“Well hello Thelonious, you’re early. I guess he’s all yours Nate.” She took the older man into a back hallway, leaving Monty and Nate alone after Harper also chose to leave the room, opting to check out what was going on downstairs for a while.

“Hi,” said the shirtless man as he sat down on the couch closest to Monty and beckoned him to do the same. “You are into dudes right?”

Not wanting to be rude, Monty sat and nodded, “Uh, yeah. I’m bi actually.” Monty looked at the man sitting next to him, calm, relaxed, and fine as hell. “I’m sorry, my name’s Monty.” He said extending his hand.

Smiling and taking his hand in a firm shake Nate replied, “I’m Miller. Only Becca and Abby call me by my first name.” Miller let go of Monty’s hand, brushing his fingertips against the other man’s as he relaxed back into the couch. “Feel free to call me whatever though.”

Monty couldn’t stop his nervous laughter. Even just shaking this guy’s hand was sexual.

“So what do you do Monty? You in college?” Miller asked throwing one arm over the top of the couch.

“Yeah, I go to Arkadia University. I’m studying mechanical engineering and computer science.” Monty began scratching the back of his neck. The room felt at least 10 degrees hotter than when he came in.

“That’s cool. Sounds like a lot of work.” Miller responded as he sat up and tried to bring Monty’s nervous attention away from the floor and towards himself. “Look, Monty, there are no requirements here. We can just talk if you want. You tip for what you get, nothing you don’t want. Relax.” Miller flashed a smile that made Monty forget what a Jasper even was at all. “Why did your friends drag you up here? I’ve got a feeling it wasn’t your idea.”

Monty looked at this man. A man being paid to seduce him who seemed sincere nonetheless. Finally, Monty figured, what the hell and decided to tell him the truth.

“Well,” he was unsure where to start, but quickly dumped the whole tale at once. “My childhood best friend, and one time love of my life rejected me, chose his new girlfriend over me, came crawling back after she dumped him, and then treated me like shit constantly. Three weeks ago I moved out of our apartment and told him I didn’t want to talk to him anymore if he couldn’t appreciate me. I haven’t seen him since.” It was hard to admit but he felt a sort of release saying it all out loud.

Miller’s eyes widened as he processed the entire brief but unfortunate story. “Damn, that’s rough buddy,” He sat up and moved a bit closer to Monty, their knees just barely touching. “So your friends brought you here to get your mind off the heartbreak, I assume.”

Monty nodded, “That was the plan.”

Miller stood up and turned to face Monty. He held his hand out and let one hell of a smirk spread across his face. “Pretty sure I can help with that.” He looked Monty right in the eyes and then towards the door to a private room on the right. “Let me dance for you.”

At that moment, Monty knew in one way or another his broken heart had been stolen by a stripper named Miller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boy Monty is gonna get it :) Comments always welcome and encouraged!


	3. Another Bet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back downstairs we go. Monty is gonna get some, I promise, *cough* Ch 4 *cough* but Kane's in this one :) Plus, Raven is the queen of mischief so, other than an a Minty lap dance, what could be better?

While Monty was gathering his courage for the show Miller was putting on, Abby was greeting Marcus Kane, an old friend at the bar. He was a handsome man, the same age as Abby, and some would say only became more good looking since their college days together. Abby noticed his tired gait and half-hearted smile as soon as he stepped in the door.

“I guess saving the world didn’t go so well today?” Raven commented as she noticed Kane too.

He approached the counter and put himself in a seat across from Abby. “Charles Pike will either be the name attached to my legacy or my tragic downfall,” he said as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

Kane was one of the best criminal lawyers in the city. After making some mistakes early in his career and finding it harder and harder to sleep at night with them, he decided to use his abilities and position to try and put away the real bad guys, people like Charles Pike.

Pike was one of the most ignorant, shameless, and corrupt people in the Polis political scene. He was also one of the richest, most connected, and boldest candidates running for mayor of the city. The man was known to be a blatant racist and liar, yet he continued to show growing approval ratings thanks to his mastery of fear tactics. Kane has always wanted to nail Pike for his many illegal dealings in his many business endeavors, but with a man this dangerous having a shot at mayor of the city, he felt obligated to give it his all.

“He’s always been a slippery snake. You said yourself that it wasn’t going to be easy,” Abby had seen Kane frustrated before, but lately the man has seemed to be bordering on losing hope.

Kane leaned forward resting his elbows on the counter, “I knew it wasn’t going to be easy. If it was he’d be rotting in a cell already. It’s just the getting clear evidence of his bribery, laundering, utter disregard for safety laws, cheating employees, even multiple reports of physical and sexual assault!” Abby poured him a drink as he collected himself and apologized to the woman next to him for raising his voice. “And I can’t do anything with it. He’s set up his loop holes and claims of liability so thoroughly no one can touch him. When I do find a crack to slip through he calls up a buddy and makes it all go away.”

Abby watched him take his drink down in a few swallows and knew it was one of _those_ nights. She hated the situation as much as Kane, but understood Kane’s frustration being so much more involved and committed. “Marcus, as long as I’ve known you, you have been a good man, virtuous even. I’m not going to tell you to stop.” She leaned on the counter and went as far as to point a finger in his face, “I want to see you put that rat’s ass behind bars, or at least into shameful exile, more than anything. But you’re not doing anyone any favors by taking it so personally.”

“I’m taking it seriously. I am not taking it personally,” he retorted with less certainty than he wanted considering he was holding his glass out for more liquor. Raven chuckled at him as she poured a round for all three of them.

“Yes you are. You’ve taken it upon yourself to crusade your way through paper work all day long to right that man’s wrongs. Fight all you want, but stop taking it home with you.” Abby said this as she held his glass down before he could down number two for the night. “I mean it Marcus. Take care of yourself.”

Raven appeared once more, placing her hands on both Abby’s and Kane’s, saying, “While I would love to ruin this moment by remarking how adorable it is, in all realness Kane, you’re the best there is and we all believe in you, man. Abby is right. As usual. And you know it.” She took her drink and began filling the ice bucket behind the counter before straightening quickly and smiling at Kane. “I know how to cheer you up.”

Somehow Abby already knew Raven was going to tell him about the lap dance wager. “Raven, whatever you’re going to say, don’t,” she shot the younger woman a warning glance that had seemed to lose its threat years ago.

Raven shrugged her shoulders replying, “What? I was just going to go back in the kitchen and tell Murphy to get started on Kane’s favorite burger.”

“Raven you know me too well. That sounds great right about now. Extra pickles this time. Thank-” Raven cut the man off before he could fully finish.

“Oh and Abby bet me a lap dance if Clarke starts dating this girl Lexa before the week is over,” with a wink and a laugh Raven threw the kitchen door open to put Kane’s order in as Abby sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Kane broke into his first smile all day, laughing until he finally got out, “Since when did you start letting her rope you into things like that?”

“Since she started being a bigger pain in my ass than usual,” she said.

Raven came back out holding a tray of food she handed off to a server on her left. Walking back towards the other two she murmured sarcastically, “Funny how the big pain in the ass does all the work around here.”

Abby scoffed and proceeded to wipe the opposite side of the counter with a rag.

“So?” Raven whispered none too subtly, “Do you want in on the deal?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. No, none of that, Reyes.” Abby was quick to respond to the current conspiracy in front of her.

“Um, excuse me, this is a deal being made between Kane and I, Griffin.” Raven’s eyes were practically twinkling with no good. Kane only laughed as he sipped his drink. “Anyways, what about this? If Clarke starts dating Lexa within seven days, I win, and I get Dr. Abigail Griffin to grind on me. If Clarke doesn’t start dating Lexa within seven days, Abby wins, and I, Raven Reyes, will bust out my old dance routine I used to pay my college tuition for her. BUT…” She made sure to add plenty of emphasis, “If Clarke and Lexa get together by tomorrow, then Kane also gets a lap full of Abby.”

Abby stared at Raven in disbelief. “There is no way I’m going to do that,” she said.

“Abby, you own a strip club. I am a trusted friend and confidante, as is our dear friend Kane. We’re all adults just having some fun, but if you’re that sure you’re going to lose…” Raven trailed off knowing just how to get Abby to gamble.

Abby took a few steps closer, “I’m not going to lose. I know my daughter. Clarke isn’t rushing into anything that soon.”

Kane finally spoke up, finding some whim to be impulsive in the brown liquid he’d been sipping. “Then what have you got to lose? Drink on it?” he finished his last question, raising his glass.

Abby picked up her untouched glass from before and toasted to the agreement. She couldn’t help but think what a night this was before a buzzing in her pocket and a quick glance to Raven already on the move towards the upper level of the club had her complete focus. This was their first Help Alarm in a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a drill, but that'll be cleared up later. I'd love to hear any lap dance song suggestions for any of the pairings. Thanks for the kudos! Comments always welcome and encouraged


	4. Let Him Dance For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it. Enjoy the Minty sin.

Before any actual alarms were triggered, the voice in Monty Green’s head was screaming at him to move. There was a very attractive, very confident, very shirtless man offering him a private dance bound to make Monty’s head spin, and all he had to do was get up and accept it. Monty watched Miller make his way to the door of the private room and hold the door open. This was not difficult. Just as Miller had said, there were no requirements. He had no ties to anyone else or even to the man in front of him. The whole point of the night was to get out of his own head and let go, and so, he finally did.  
  
Not being used to hesitancy from customers, Miller couldn’t help but look himself over to make sure something wasn’t wrong with him. Realizing that couldn’t be it, he started to reassure Monty that the choice was entirely his before he was cut short by Monty’s own outburst. Miller had seen a lot of things at this club, but he had a hard time swallowing his laugh watching Monty physically shake his nerves out and walk toward him.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” Miller said showing that same killer grin he had flashed before.  
  
“Yeah. I uh, well I’ve never done this before, so… do I just sit…or?” Monty started rambling as he walked into the plain but cozy room. There was one side table next to a grey couch on the right and a black armless chair on the left. Miller closed the door and walked past Monty to the table, stopping his rambling dead in its tracks with his own even voice.  
  
Lighting a candle on the table he said, “Lucky for you, I’ve done this once or twice. I’ll take good care of you.” He looked up from his task to add, “I promise.”  
  
Monty returned the man’s reassurance with a nervous smile as he looked from the couch to the chair not knowing where to go. As he noticed the silence between them, music suddenly surrounded him. Miller put the remote back on the table and crossed to Monty, grooving just a bit with the rhythm.  
  
_~Lotus flower bomb, firefly,_  
when I’m low, she take me high…  
I can teach you all the sounds of love~  
  
Monty watched Miller approach him, hands moving in fluid motions in front of him as his shoulders moved side to side. He had to stifle a gasp when he was grasped by the hand and escorted to the chair on the left.  
  
“We’ll start over here, but if you want to move to the couch just let me know, all right?” saying this Miller placed his left hand on Monty’s right shoulder and circled around him until he was directly behind him. He brought his other hand around to Monty’s left shoulder and said in a low voice, “I used to be a thief, you know. I’d to steal stuff for fun as a kid, but I wasn’t that good.” He lowered himself until his breath brushed against Monty’s ear, “Maybe I can steal your train of thought for a while. What do you think, Monty?”  
  
~ _You got that bomb, huh?_  
I’m tryna detonate ya.  
No disrespectin’, baby,  
Just tryna make you smile~  
  
Miller’s voice had taken a different tone, somehow even more seductive than before. Monty knew this was all a performance, a show to get his money, but hearing his own name said like _that_ was as real as it gets. He was fully prepared to drop every dollar he had with him on this guy.  
  
As mentioned, Monty’s train of thought was derailed once again when Miller started dragging his hands farther down his chest and back up again. Coming back around to Monty’s front, Miller accentuated every single muscle in his abdomen in a body roll only Shakira herself could top. He swayed with the slow beat of the music, dragging his hips this way and that with his eyes closed.  
  
~ _Living in a fantasy,_  
I feel it when you dance with me,  
This feelin’ like you need to be,  
My baby, my baby, yeah~  
  
Emboldened by his lack of focus on anything that wasn’t Miller, Monty almost moved to touch the bare skin in front of him. After opening his eyes and noticing the small motion, the dancer caught Monty’s hand without stopping his own movement.  
  
“I’ll let you touch because I like you.” As he spoke, he turned around and threw one leg around Monty’s to straddle him while standing. Waiting for the drop in the music he squatted to sit on Monty’s lap before he continued, “But it’ll cost extra.”

 _~Can’t you see?_  
_I’m talkin’ bout eternity._  
_Tell me would you care to be,_  
_My baby? My baby…_ ~  
  
It took Miller’s slow, friction loaded rise from his lap for Monty to register understanding. Breathing in deep, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a handful of the bills Bellamy had given him earlier. Swallowing before speaking he said, “Sorry, that’s not a problem.”  
  
Assuming Miller would simply take the money and deposit it in a pocket or something of that nature, Monty was not prepared to have the man walk away from him and beckon him closer. Once in reach, Miller took Monty’s hand in his and guided it towards his waistband sticking out just above his black joggers.  
  
“It’s your first time right? Might as well do it the classic way,” Miller said with a tone only to be described as sexy, suave if you’re fancy. Monty suddenly found both of his hands placed on either side of Miller’s hips. His thumbs were placed on his lower abdomen just below his navel, and wow, if the boy hadn’t been looking at it himself he wouldn’t believe it.  
  
Miller wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and continued to grind between his hands. He stopped suddenly and looked over Monty’s shoulder at the couch. “Go sit,” he said.  
  
Monty obeyed the order instantly, sitting down and catching the beanie that was thrown at him. Miller stretched his arms above his head and rubbed his hands down his body, starting with the back of his head and down his torso, stopping at the top of his pants. He looked Monty right in the eyes as he began unbuttoning, then unzipping his pants, followed by…  
  
Miller freezing and tensing up. A shout from outside the room and more sounds of people and furniture came through the door. Both men looked towards the door confused until Miller quickly threw it open and ran out to see what was going on.  
  
Becca was being pinned awkwardly to one of the couches by her most frequent customer, Thelonious Jaha. Miller rushed to throw the man off of her, but before he got the chance, Becca pulled her right elbow up and down breaking Thelonious’s hold and slipped out from under him. Miller rushed to get between the two while Harper came from behind and smashed a bottle over the side of Thelonious’s head. He fell to the ground in a crumpled mess as Raven, followed by Abby and Kane reached the top of the stairs and witnessed the scene.  
  
“What happened?!” By the time the words came out of her mouth, Raven had already pieced the story together by the sight in front of her. “God, Becca are you all right?” she asked.  
  
Becca was straightening her ripped dress as she answered, “Yeah, I’m fine. He was getting too handsy, and when I told him we were done, he got aggressive and...” she gestured to the multiple thrown pieces of furniture and her own self, “violent.”  
  
Abby knelt down to check the unconscious attacker. “He should be fine, I’ll call an ambulance. Nice hit Harper, but next time maybe a little less glass?”  
The girl only shrugged and went to get cleaner to wipe up the bit of blood he was leaving.  
  
Raven sat on a couch and sighed, “You guys know I don’t take this stuff lightly. He is officially and eternally banned from this establishment. Kane could you print us out some restraining order forms so he can’t even come near the property?” Seeing Kane’s affirmative nod, she continued, “Lincoln can you carry that trash outside?”  
  
Stashing Octavia’s number in his pocket Lincoln crossed the room, calling, “Already on it, boss.”  
  
“Good response time with the Help Alarm, though, guys. It’s been so long I almost forgot it was an option until he grabbed me when I left the room.” Becca said as she sat between Abby and Raven.  
  
Miller enlightened Monty explaining, “We all have these small buttons we can place in our waistbands, hats, wherever really. If we hit them three times it sends an alarm to the others to let them know we need help when a client gets out hand.”  
  
Monty nodded in appreciation for the smart idea. He figured this must be why so many people like it here. They really do run a good business, and they keep their people safe too.  
With Lincoln taking out the trash, and Anya returning to her post behind the bar so that Abby and Raven can finish cleaning up the loose ends of the situation, Monty figured Octavia and Bellamy would be heading back downstairs.  
  
“Um, here.” He said handing Miller the rest of the money in his pocket.  
  
Miller scanned the bills and looked at Monty confused, “This is like $75. I mean, I’m not mad, but I didn’t get to finish one song. My pants didn’t even come off.”  
  
“You did your job. You got me out of my head.” He put his hands up showing that he wasn’t about to take the money back. “Take it as a thank you for a good time.”  
  
Miller laughed, remembering seeing Monty’s friend hand him the money. Either way he could’ve kept the money, or went back in for more time. In a strange way, Miller thought to himself, he would honestly enjoy dancing for Monty again.  
  
Before Monty reached the stairs he turned around to make one last comment to his dancer. He called to him, “ Oh, and Miller? You’re actually a pretty good thief.”  
  
Monty couldn’t see Miller’s grin as he made his way down the stairs, but he wouldn’t stop seeing it in his dreams for quite some time. Especially not after he realized he would have to go back to return the beanie he had taken home with him without realizing it.  
  
By the end of the night, everything ended up being business as usual, until Zoe Monroe came in during closing with unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The song Miller is dancing to is Wale's "Lotus Flower Bomb". I know the song is about a vagina but I like the slow rhythm and the lyrics, and so did Miller apparently so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. As always I'd love to get comments on anything involving the story, or my writing, or your cat, etc. Next chapter might be the last. I'm still also taking suggestions for lap dance songs :)


End file.
